


Winchesters In Beacon Hills

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: Sam and Dean get a lead on a new case in a small Californian town called Beacon Hills. Animal attacks. Human sacrifices. Lizard people. This definitely sounds like their kind of thing. But it gets a little more complicated when the creatures they're hunting turn out to be the good guys.





	1. Chapter 1: Beacon Hills

Dean dumps his duffel bag onto the motel table, ignoring the annoyed glare Sam shoots him as he moves his laptop out of the way. Dean slumps down into the empty chair across from him, glancing at an untouched mug of coffee sitting on the table. He shrugs and grabs the handle, taking a long drink from it as Sam stares at him then rolls his eyes.

"So, you find anything?" Dean asks, his face scrunching at the sweet taste the coffee leaves in his mouth. He sits it back down, eyeing it in disgust.

Sam shakes his head in amusement before replying, "Yeah, actually, check this out." He turns his gaze back down to the screen, pulling up a few tabs he had minimised. "Small Californian town called... Beacon Hills."

Dean tilts his head, his forehead creasing. "Beacon Hills? Why does that sound familiar?"

Sam shrugs, his eyes scanning over the information he had spent hours digging up. "I don't know. But they've had three murders, in the space of two weeks. All three victims had their throats slashed, heads bashed in and were strangled." 

"What, like human sacrifices?" Dean asks, his eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. And get this," Sam picks up one of the many files scattered across the desk, opening it up to a certain page and showing it to Dean. 

Dean takes the file, shaking his head slightly as he looks over the pictures attached to it. "Purity ring. Virgin sacrifices? Come on, man, why's it always the virgins?"

"I know. I dug a little deeper, and it turns out all sorts of freaky stuff happened last year." Sam taps away at something on the laptop before turning it to Dean. "Look at this."

"Animal attacks." He shakes his head and leans back in the chair. "Werewolves? Let it be werewolves."

"I think so. But not just that," Sam pulls up another tab. "There were reports of wild dog-people running through the streets, and then there are the witnesses who claim to have seen a giant lizard running across roofs. I don't know, man, this town..."

"So," Dean looks at Sam, a grin on his lips. "Road trip?"

Sam nods, closing the lid of the laptop. "Definitely."

\-----------------------

"I think I know why you recognised Beacon Hills," Sam says, looking over at Dean as he holds their dad's journal open at a certain page. "Dad worked a case there a while ago. Apparently, he got a call from a hunter named Chris Argent. Sound familiar to you?"

Dean glances away from the road, his forehead creasing. "Yeah. Why? Who is he?"

"Well, according to this, the Argents are old family friends." Sam scans the pages. "It says here that the Argents and the Campbells have known each other for years. Chris and Kate Argent have apparently worked with dad on quite a few cases."

"Really?" Dean asks, his fingers tapping the steering wheel as he tries to pull up any memories he has of the Argents. "What happened to 'we don't work with others'? I thought that was a rule that most hunters have." 

Sam shrugs and flips the page. "I guess not." He reads the first few lines before he picks up on something, something he nearly missed. He leans forward, his eyes widening a little as they move back and forth, making absolutely sure he was reading it right. "Oh my god..."

"What?" Dean's eyes dart over to him. "What is it? What does it say?"

Sam shakes his head in disbelief, slumping back in his seat. "The Argents apparently have a code that they stick by, they hunt what hunts them. But Kate broke the code and, not only did she manipulate a teenage boy because she thought he was a werewolf, she burned down his home, killing his entire family except for him, his older sister and his uncle who was severely injured."

Dean's mouth hangs open as he tries to think of what to say. " _Was_ he a werewolf?"

"Yeah, but by the sounds of it, he never hurt or killed anyone. And not everyone in his family were werewolfs, some of them were human. Children. She burned children alive."

"That's..." Dean shakes his head. "That's messed up. Why kill the entire family?"

"Because she's insane?" Sam suggests, only half-kidding. "But apparently dad's the only person she told, nobody else knows it was her. Why only him?"

Dean smirks. "Maybe she had a thing for him." 

Sam rolls his eyes and says, "maybe" before turning back to the journal, hoping for more information about the small town they're heading to. After everything he's read so far, he definitely wants to be prepared for whatever supernatural thing they're dealing with this time. 

"Here, take this," Dean says, pulling something from his jacket pocket and throwing it onto Sam's lap. 

Sam picks the ID up, turning it over in his hands as he reads it. He stares at Dean, unamused as he holds it up. "Seriously? Animal control?"

"What?" Dean asks innocently, keeping his eyes on the road as he spots a sign reading WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS. "It's funny and believable."

"Did you forget that we're investigating human sacrifices?" Sam asks, dropping the ID back into his lap. "We can't show up saying we're from animal control."

"Sure we can." Dean grins at him. "You're from animal control, I'm from the FBI."

Sam shakes his head and flips through a few more pages, skimming over them. "Why do you get to be FBI?"

"Because I look better in a suit," Dean replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "And... no, that's the only reason I need."

Sam scoffs and looks out the window next to him, watching as they drive past a hospital. 

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." He sighs and rubs his forehead. "So, how are we even dealing with all of this? By the sounds of it, Beacon Hills is... well, a beacon for the supernatural. They have more unsolved cases than any town we've been to."

"Well, first we obviously need to talk to the sheriff, see if there's any information they might have that was left out of the reports." Dean glances at the map layed out on the dashboard, swinging the car left and down a road, passing by a few shops. "Then... we work from there, figure out the rest as we go."

"Yeah, okay, that works for me," Sam replies, his voice turning quiet, thinking it all over in his head.

Dean glances at him, his eyebrows furrowed as he asks, "What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing, it's just..." Sam closes the journal, tossing it onto the dashboard with a sigh. "I can't wrap my head around why someone would kill an entire family. Even if they were werewolves, if they didn't hurt anyone then why kill them? What's the point?"

"Since when did homicidal psychopaths need a reason to kill people?" Dean questions. "Last I checked, they do it because it's the only joy they get in life." Sam shoots him a look and he rolls his eyes. "Maybe they weren't innocent. You said there's been animal attacks? Maybe it was them, and this Kate person figured it out, took them out."

"Did you not hear the part where I said she burned the entire family? Including the humans and children? And those animal attacks happened a couple years ago, the fire was in 2005, it couldn't have been them."

"Then..." Dean pauses. "I don't know. We'll be able to find out more when we talk to the sheriff, they're always easy to get information out of." Dean chuckles, remembering all of the sheriff's they had met while working previous cases. "I seriously don't understand how they even manage to keep their jobs, all we have to do is flash a fake badge and they tell us everything we need to know."

Sam rolls his eyes but he can't disagree. "One of them's going to catch onto us eventually... actually, quite a few of them have caught on to us. Most of them ended up helping us. But we need to be more careful, Dean. We can't afford to get caught again, innocent people are dying and having a suspicious sheriff watching our every move isn't something we have time for right now."

"Innocent people are always dying," Dean points out. Sam shoots him a look and he sighs. "Look, we'll be fine, alright? Just stop worrying and... I don't know, do some more research or something." 

Sam doesn't say anything else, looking out the window just as they round a corner. They pass by a high-school, teenagers roaming around outside, talking and laughing, just enjoying their normal lives and Sam feels a little thankful. Thankful that they don't know the truth about what's going on, or that their lives are constantly in danger. He just hopes he and Dean can figure out what's really happening in this town and put a stop to it, before anyone else gets pulled into this horrible life.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters Meet Hellhound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I know that Parrish didn't come into Teen Wolf until season 3b (I think) but I really liked the idea of him being there earlier. I also know that the only reason he ends up in Beacon Hills is because of the nemeton which, obviously hasn't happened yet in this. But I'm just saying that he moved to Beacon Hills before all of that simply because I love Parrish and want him in this.

"So," The Sheriff closes his office door behind him, watching Sam and Dean with clear suspicion as he moves to his chair. "You're from the FBI?" 

Sam pulls out his badge and flips it open, letting the Sheriff take it to examine as he says, "Yeah, we are. We're here about the recent disappearances, along with the multiple dead bodies and animal attacks that have been going on for the past year."

Sheriff Stilinski glances up at him, handing Sam his badge back as he nods. 

"I didn't expect the FBI to get involved," He says as he leans back. It's clear to both boys that he doesn't trust them. "Especially since those attacks were months ago and the FBI didn't bother to show up then. But now that you two are here, what are you planning to do exactly?"

Dean's eyes dart to Sam before answering, "Well, we're going to need to see the bodies. Of all the victims, if possible. It'll help us understand better what we're dealing with."

The Sheriff nods in understanding as he gets up from his chair, leaning his hands on the desk. "I just have one question first: Who the hell are you two really and why are you pretending to be FBI agents?"

Sam's eyes widen a little as he tries to keep his composure, while Dean, on the other hand, chuckles, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, but-" 

"I said, who the hell are you?" Sheriff Stilinski repeats, his voice low. "Cause you're not from the FBI, that's for sure."

Dean glances at Sam, silently urging him to say something, knowing he's better at convincing people. 

"I think you'll find-" Sam starts, his lips curving up into an easy smile only to be interrupted.

The Sheriff scoffs and straightens up, folding his arms across his chest. "Please. Your badges are clearly fake and the two of you don't talk like FBI. I also noticed the car you're driving, which I'm pretty sure is against FBI protocol. So, for the last time: Who are you?" Before he gives them a chance to answer, he leans forward, his forehead creasing. "Are you hunters?"

Sam and Dean exchange surprised looks, turning back to the Sheriff as they both stand up.

"You know about hunters?" Sam asks, leaning forward to lower his voice. "How much do you know?"

"Enough," The Sheriff answers, his voice cold. "And if you two are hunters you can turn right around and get the hell out of my town. I've already had enough of you people trying to hunt my son and his friends. They're not the ones you should be hunting in this town."

Dean raises his eyebrows. "Your son?"

The Sheriff pauses, realising his mistake. "Ah, crap," he says, closing his eyes briefly.

"Why are people trying to hunt your son?" Sam asks, his eyebrows furrowing. 

"You really think I'm gonna tell a couple of hunters anything?" The Sheriff scoffs, raising an eyebrow at them as he shakes his head. "Not happening. And I highly recommend leaving town before anyone else finds out you're here."

"Look," Dean starts, dropping any hint of pretending to be professional. "People are disappearing and then turning up dead. In your town. If you were doing your job right, we wouldn't need to be here. And I don't know if you're aware of this but there is something going on here. Something that you are-"

He probably would have continued, not caring that he might be ruining their only chance of getting information, had the office door not swung open at that exact moment, dragging all of their attention to the young man standing in the doorway.

The Sheriff gestures for him to come in with a sigh.

"Sheriff," the deputy says, closing the door behind him. He eyes Sam and Dean as he walks to the desk, his back to them as he whispers to the Sheriff. "Lydia just called, she found another body."

"Another body?" Dean asks as he looks at the deputy. "Where?"

The deputy takes one look at him, glancing at Sam before turning back to the Sheriff with furrowed brows. "Hunters?"

Sam and Dean are both taken aback, eyes darting between the Sheriff and the deputy, both of them becoming more confused by the second.

"Unfortunately," The Sheriff confirms. "You two-" He points at Sam and Dean, "-aren't going anywhere. You're not FBI and this is a serious investigation, I'm not having a couple of hunters interfering with this."

He doesn't let them argue, already walking to the door as he talks to his deputy. "Parrish, I need you to stay here. Keep an eye on these two. Make sure they don't... go anywhere. And, for the love of god, don't say anything about... y'know."

Parrish nods and gestures for the Sheriff to go. "Don't worry, they won't leave my sight. Oh, and, Lydia wanted me to tell you that Stiles is asking the witnesses weird questions. Just so that you know."

"Goddamn it, Stiles," The Sheriff groans, rubbing his forehead in frustration. He sighs and waves to Parrish before walking out of the office, leaving the deputy to deal with Sam and Dean.

Dean takes a step forward, his hands facing upwards as he gestures around the room with a smirk on his lips. "You don't really think we're just gonna stay here, do you?" He asks, sounding like the definition of smug.

Parrish returns his smirk, his arms folding over his chest as he blocks the door. "As a matter of fact," His eyes turn dark orange, flames flickering in them as he holds Dean's stare. "I do."

Sam's eyes widen as he looks up at Dean, both of them wearing similar expressions. Dean nods slowly as he leans back against the Sheriff's desk and mirrors Parrish, a hand hovering over one of his concealed knives. Just in case.

"That's just great," he mutters, while Sam just sends him a half-shrug and slumps down in his chair.

The boys are only just realising that they have more problems on their hands than they were expecting. Beacon Hills is beginning to look like a bit of a challenge and they've barely been here an hour.

\------------------------------

Parrish sighs and rubs a hand across his eyes. "For the last time, I'm not telling you what I am until Sheriff Stilinski gets back."

"Why not?" Dean asks, ignoring Sam when he groans and tells Dean to drop it. "Do we look armed to you? It's not like we're just gonna kill you in the Sheriff's office. That would be stupid."

"If you're anything like the hunters around here, I wouldn't put it past you," Parrish says. 

Dean raises his eyebrows. "So, there are a lot of hunters in Beacon Hills?"

"I wouldn't say a lot," Parrish answers, his eyes drifting to the window. "Mainly the Argents."

Sam perks up at that, raising his head as he glances at Dean. "You know the Argents?"

Parrish scoffs and shakes his head. "I know one of the Argents," he says. "Chris. The only decent one. The others are all psychopaths."

"Maybe you just think they're psychopaths because they hunt monsters like you," Dean points out with a way too smug smile.

Sam groans and hides his face in his hands. 

"You don't know anything about me," Parrish shoots back. Dean clearly hit a nerve. 

"What he meant to say is, maybe you just have a... biased point of view," Sam says, trying to undo Dean's mistake. "What with you being..." he pauses as Parrish raises his eyebrows at him. "Not human, and them being hunters."

Parrish rolls his eyes and sighs again. "It's not like that. The Argents, they're..." He shakes his head and bites down on his lower lip as he thinks. "Kate was the worst of them. Burned almost the entire Hale pack alive. She killed children, humans. And even if they weren't human, they never hurt anyone." He ignores the questioning look Dean sends him. "She didn't even stop there, tried to kill another teenager just because he's a werewolf. He was her niece's boyfriend for god's sake."

Dean looks at Sam and they both realise that Parrish might actually be helping them, even if he's doing it unknowingly.

"So, uh," Dean shrugs with a smile, hoping to get more information out of the deputy. "Kate? Was there something she knew about these werewolves that maybe no one else did? I mean, maybe she had her reasons."

Parrish looks at Dean, disgusted as he says, "You're actually trying to find logic in this? No. She didn't. I know the people she tried to kill, I'm good friends with them. One or two of them have some attitude problems, sure, but they've never killed anyone. They know how to control themselves."

"Now that's just crap," Dean says, chuckling as he looks at Sam, waiting for him to agree. But he doesn't. Instead, he's staring at the wall, his brows furrowed and forehead creased. "Sam?"

Sam shakes his head and looks up at Dean, glancing over at Parrish as he asks, "The werewolves around here. They can control themselves?"

"Yeah, of course," Parrish answers. "They all have their anchors, it's not that hard. The first few full moons can be a bit rough for them, but they've got each other to keep them in check. They're not as dangerous as you hunters seem to think."

Sam nods slowly and Dean stares at him incredulously. 

"Sam, you can't actually be buying this crap," he gestures vaguely at Parrish. "We know that werewolves can't control themselves. It's just not possible."

"Dean, don't you remember Garth?" Sam asks, looking up at him. "He can control himself. And so can his pack."

"Yeah, but-" Dean falters at the look on Sam's face. He turns his eyes to Parrish. "How do you explain the animal attacks then? You just gonna tell me it was a mountain lion?"

"No," Parrish shakes his head. "It was a werewolf. But he died. It wasn't my friends. And what kind of werewolves have you two been meeting?" He asks, his eyebrows drawn together. "My friends are harmless. In fact, the... sort of Alpha is one of the sweetest people I've ever met, he wouldn't hurt a fly, never mind a human. Just don't go after the people they care about and you're fine."

"Huh," Sam breathes out. "So, they've never killed anyone? At all?"

Parrish opens his mouth to answer but falters, something crossing his mind. "Well, one of them did kill their uncle." He rushes to continue when Sam raises his eyebrows. "But that's only because he was the one behind all of the animal attack and he killed the guy's sister. Then tried to kill all of his friends. He probably would have killed more people if Derek hadn't killed him first."

"Derek?" Sam asks. "As in, Derek Hale?"

"I'm guessing you've heard of him because you're hunters?" Parrish asks. 

"Actually, no... well," Sam shakes his head. "Technically, I guess. Our dad, he was friends with Chris and Kate Argent. He has this journal and he wrote about what Kate did to Derek Hale and his family."

"Oh," Parrish nods, visibly relaxing when he hears Chris' name. "That's-"

"Alright, enough," Dean interrupts, waving his hands. "I'm done with this little chat. What are you and who are your friends? What's the Alpha's name?"

Parrish clenches his jaw, standing up a little straighter as he turns his eyes on Dean. 

"I have absolutely no reason to trust you," he points out. "So, no. I'm not going to tell you their names. And even if I did, they wouldn't be much use to you."

"And why's that?" Dean asks. 

"Because unless you're planning on murdering a bunch of teenagers because of what they are, you have no reason to even go near them," he says and his voice has an edge to it, as if challenging Dean to argue. "And I heard what you were talking to the Sheriff about. They have nothing to do with the disappearances or the animal attacks or any of it. They're actually the ones trying to solve these cases, so, if you want to help, then I'll consider introducing you to them."

Sam jumps in before Dean can get a chance to shoot back a snarky response. 

"So, they really aren't the ones behind any of this?" Parrish nods and Sam continues, "Okay, well, do you guys have any idea who might be? We really do want to help."

Parrish eyes Dean, clearly unconvinced but turns back to Sam. "We have some theories. The main one being that we're dealing with a darach."

"Seriously?" Sam asks, his eyes widening with what is either surprise or excitement. Could be both. "A Darach? That's..."

"Interesting? Unbelievable? Really freaking crazy?" Parrish offers with a smile. 

Sam grins back and nods. "Yeah, all of the above. I mean, we've dealt with human sacrifices before," Parrish's eyebrows shoot up and he quickly says, "It's not a big deal. We do these kinds of things on a regular basis... Somehow, that sounded better in my head. Anyway, the point is: We've never dealt with a Darach before."

"I'm guessing you know a lot about them though?" Parrish asks, sounding hopeful. 

"Oh god, don't get him started," Dean mutters, receiving a glare from Sam. 

"Yeah, I do," Sam answers as he stands up. "I'm pretty sure I've got a book about Darachs and Druids in my bag. Would you mind if I...?" He gestures to the door, giving Parrish his signature puppy-dog eyes. 

Parrish is hesitant, still wary of the brothers. But he nods and steps aside, opening the door for Sam as he promises he'll just be two minutes. 

Dean goes to follow him, silently thanking Sam for being so smart and figuring out a way for them to leave. But then Parrish closes the door before he even takes two steps towards it.

"No way," he says. "You're not going anywhere, I don't trust you."

Dean's mouth falls open as he narrows his eyes at the deputy. However, he doesn't get much of a chance to argue as Sam knocks on the door and Parrish lets him back in, once again closing the door behind him. 

"Did you run there and back?" Dean asks, his forehead furrowed before shaking his head. "Actually, better question: You actually came back?"

Sam's brow furrows. "Of course I did. I wasn't just gonna leave." He turns away, looking down at the book in his hands as he flips through the pages, oblivious to the look Dean sends him. 

"Here it is," Sam says, tapping the page as he drops the book onto the desk. He moves to the side, letting Parrish come closer to read over his shoulder. "It should tell us everything we need to know about Darachs in case it is one we're dealing with. That is, if you're okay with us helping?"

Parrish glances at him, his lips tugging into a smile as he nods. "Yeah, we could use all the help we can get."

Sam smiles back and Dean scoffs quietly, neither of them noticing as he eyes the door. He knows there's no point in leaving now, so, he drags one of the chairs to the other side of the desk and sits down, only half listening to the conversation between Sam and the deputy as they ramble on about Darachs, Druids and other types of magical crap.

\---------------------------

Sam runs a hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face as he sighs and rubs at his eyes with his other hand.

Parrish glances at him as he asks, "Was it a long drive here?"

"Yeah," Sam nods and looks up at him, sending him a tired smile. "That and I don't think I've slept in the past three days."

"Wow," Parrish says, eyes a little wide as he leans back against the desk. "I know we get busy around here, especially with all the supernatural stuff that happens, but I'm guessing hunters are always on the move?"

Sam chuckles and nods. "Yeah, you could say that." He glances down at the book before closing it and fully turning to face Parrish. "So, if you don't mind me asking now, what... what are you? It's just, you don't exactly seem to include yourself when you're talking about your friends being werewolves."

Parrish sighs and crosses his arms, glancing at Dean, his chin resting on his hand as he scrolls through his phone. 

"That's because I'm not one of them," he says, and Sam silently urges him to continue. "I'm a... Hellhound."

Dean's head snaps up at that and Sam's eyes widen. 

"You... You're a..." Sam's eyes drift over him as he tries to manage a whole sentence. "You're a Hellhound?"

"Yeah," Parrish sighs again and gives a half-shrug. "I'm not even sure how or why or... anything, really. I just know that my eyes turn orange, I catch fire and apparently, I am a guardian of the supernatural. Awesome, right?" He says sarcastically.

"No, that's not possible," Dean speaks up, his eyes wide as he shakes his head, gesturing to himself and Sam. "We- We've met Hellhounds. And you are not one of one them. We can't even see them!"

"Look, man," Parrish says. "I'm pretty new to... all of this. I get told I'm a Hellhound, I'm just going along with it, alright? Maybe there's different types of supernatural creatures. I really don't know."

"It's okay," Sam assures him, once again oblivious to the look Dean sends him. Either that or he's choosing to ignore him. "This is probably really confusing for you. And maybe you're right," he shrugs as he leans back in his chair. "Maybe there are different types of creatures. Certain Werewolves are uncontrollable, others control themselves with ease. Some Hellhounds are invisible dogs that want to tear us apart, others are... Well, you," Sam finishes with a grin, gesturing to Parrish with one hand. 

Parrish chuckles and nods, clearly relaxed around Sam. That is, until Dean speaks up. 

"Alright, that's about all of the crazy I can take," he says, standing up from his chair. "We're leaving."

"I can't let you do that," Parrish says, stepping in front of Dean. 

Dean scoffs and Sam knows where this is going. Before the situation can escalate to a very bad place, Sam stands up, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. 

"I'm sure the Sheriff won't be that much longer. Just calm down, okay?"

"Are you sure your brother isn't a werewolf?" Parrish jokes, completely unfazed by the cold glare Dean sends him. 

Sam chuckles, replying, "Sometimes I wonder." He glances at Dean, waiting for him to sit back down before facing Parrish. "Anyway, how long have you-"

"Been a Hellhound?" Parrish cuts in, a grin still on his lips. "Not that long. I'm pretty sure it happened when I died."

Sam's eyebrows shoot up as he folds his arms, his tilting a little. "When - When you died?"

"Yeah," Parrish nods. "I was in the military, part of the 'Hazardous Device Team,' I dealt with bombs and explosives. While I was disarming one of the improvised explosives in Afghanistan, I was caught in the explosion. The only reason I'm still here is because apparently, I became a vessel for a Hellhound. Although, now that I've said it out loud, I'm not entirely sure that actually counts as dying."

"Wow," Sam says with wide eyes, staring at Parrish in amazement. "That's... Wow."

"I know how you feel," Parrish chuckles. 

"But seriously, that must have been... really weird," Sam says, grinning. 

"Trust me, it was."

In the background, Dean groans and hits his head on the table. They both turn to him with confused expressions as he lifts his head, looking at them with blank eyes.

"If you two are done... bonding, or whatever," he says, gesturing to them vaguely. "I would really like to leave or else I might actually starve to death. Or shove a pencil in my brain if I have to listen to you two for another hour."

"Would you prefer I handcuff you to the desk?" Parrish suggests sarcastically, although he does reach for the handcuffs attached to his belt.

Sam places his hand on Parrish's shoulder and shakes his head. "I wouldn't bother. He knows how to get out of them."

Dean smirks up at the deputy but it disappears when Parrish turns away, heading for the door and pulling it open. Before either of them can ask what he's doing, the Sheriff appears and walks into the office, sighing as his eyes land them. 

"I forgot about you two." He shakes his head and talks to Parrish, "Any trouble?"

"Nope," Parrish replies and he smiles at Sam, not even glancing at Dean. "None at all, Sheriff."

"Good, then they can go," Sheriff Stilinski says, standing aside to let them leave.

Dean doesn't waste any time, shooting out of the room while Sam lingers behind, grabbing his book.

"We... I'll be in touch, so we can help you and your friends with this case," he says to Parrish with a smile. 

Parrish grins back and nods. "You know where to find me. And..." He glances out the window at Dean, standing beside the Impala as he waits for Sam. "Try not to let your brother threaten or track my friends. Most of them won't appreciate it, it'll probably interfere with their classes and studying."

Sam raises his eyebrows but chuckles. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't. I'll see you around," he says, and walks out of the office. 

Sam joins Dean, opening the passenger side door and throwing the book onto the back seats. He straightens up with a sigh, pausing when he notices Dean's expression.

"What is it?" Sam asks, leaning his arms on top of the car as he watches him with furrowed eyebrows. 

Dean shakes his head, his forehead creased and his eyes narrowed. "Nothing, it's just..." He pauses, lifting his eyes to look at Sam. "Were you flirting with the deputy?"

Sam blinks. He starts laughing, assuming Dean's joking. When he realises he's not, he stares at Dean with raised eyebrows. "What? Of course not!"

Dean nods slowly, opening his door as his lips curve up at the corners. "Yeah, of course not," he says, but his voice betrays him as he tries not to laugh.

"I wasn't!" Sam defends, his hands facing upwards on top of the car. 

"I believe you, Sammy," Dean says, his voice shaking with amusement as he raises an eyebrow at him. "But you're awfully defensive for someone who wasn't flirting." With that, he climbs into his seat, closing the door behind him. 

Sam quickly follows, sliding into his seat and closing the passenger door behind him. 

"I wasn't," he mutters, pulling his seatbelt on. 

Dean glances at him out of the corner of his eye, smirking as he turns the key in the engine. "Sure you weren't. Now let's go find a motel before we do anything else."

 


	3. Chapter 3: We're Harassing The Teenagers

"This is a terrible idea," Sam says for the third time as he straightens his tie. 

Dean rolls his eyes. "No, it's a great idea," he argues, flinging Sam's fake ID onto his lap. "You just don't agree because of that deputy. If it was any other situation, you would be all for this plan." 

Sam turns to him, staring at him as he shakes his head. "Dean, you want to harass a bunch of teenagers. When would I ever agree to this?" 

"We've done worse," Dean points out. He doesn't wait for Sam to respond, pushing open the Impala door and getting out. He swings it shut behind him and Sam sighs.

He follows him out of the car, walking beside him as they head towards the entrance of Beacon Hills High School. 

"You remember the names?" Dean asks, his eyebrows furrowing as a group of kids stare at him. 

Sam sighs again but nods. "Yeah. Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent and Lydia Martin. Those are apparently the main four."

"The main four?" Dean scoffs, rolling his eyes as he pushes open the front doors. "This is gonna be great."

\---------------------------

Scott turns towards the classroom door, his eyes narrowing as he catches a scent. He strains his ears, trying to see if he can hear anything but there's too many different noises around and he isn't quite sure who's voice he's trying to find.

"Eyes," Lydia hisses from beside him as she glances over at him with a stern expression. "Scott. Your eyes." 

He quickly ducks his head, turning around in his seat to face Stiles as he blinks a couple times. When he looks up at him, Stiles gives him a reassuring thumbs up along with a grin, letting him know his eyes are back to normal. 

"I picked up on something," Scott says. "It was-"

"Hunters?" Stiles finishes for him, his expression turning sour. "Are they the ones Parrish warned us about?"

Scott nods, slumping down in his seat. "Yeah, I think so. Their scent isn't familiar."

"But why are they here right now?" Allison asks, leaning closer as she twirls a pen between her fingers. "Jordan said that..." she pauses, trying to recall the name. "Sam promised he wouldn't try and interrogate us or whatever while we're in school."

"Well, clearly Sam-" Stiles put emphasis on the name, rolling his eyes as he says it, "-went back on his word. Not all that surprising considering they're hunters." His eyes widen as he looks at Allison. "No offence to you, of course, you know I love you, Ally."

"I thought I told you that if you ever call me that again, I'll stab you with my Chinese ring-daggers," Allison's lips tug up into a smile. "I wasn't kidding, and they hurt like a bitch. Just ask Isaac."

Stiles rolls his eyes again and his lips curve up into a grin.

Before any of them get the chance to come up with a reasonable explanation for why the hunters are here, two men appear in the doorway, wearing cheap suits and stinking of wolfsbane, salt, vervain, you name it. They smell like hunters.

"Oh god." They hear Coach groan from the front of the classroom. "What have they done this time?"

The tall one glances around the room while the shorter one raises his eyebrows before shaking his head. "Nothing," he says. "We'd just like to ask them a few questions involving the recent disappearances and murders."

Scott raises his eyebrows, looking at his friends. They all look equally as confused and worried as he feels.

"Alright, McCall, Stilinski, Argent, Martin. These, uh," Coach looks the two men up and down. He's clearly making them uncomfortable and everyone's trying their best not to laugh, most of them failing and receiving glares from the hunters. "Gentlemen want to speak to you."

Scott meets his friends' eyes before standing up at the same time as they do, all of them heading for the door. Once they're out of the classroom and the Coach slams the door behind them because no one else is interrupting his class, Scott turns to the two men. 

"Why are you here?" Stiles asks before he can even get one word out.

Both of them look surprised. Either that or fed up. It could be both.

The tall one coughs and moves to pull out his badge but Stiles stops him.

"Our buddy Parrish - y'know, the deputy that you talked to only a few hours ago, told us what you are." Stiles eyes them and shrugs. "And even if he hadn't, it's pretty obvious. You're Sam, right?" He asks, jerking his chin at him. 

"Uh, yeah," Sam replies, his eyebrows raising slightly as he glances at Dean. "So, he told you why we're here?"

"Oh yeah," Lydia jumps in, smiling sweetly with her arms folded. She stands next to Stiles and they have to admit, the two of them are actually a little scary. "He told us all about you two. And that you-" She looks directly at Sam, "-promised him you wouldn't hunt us down while we're in school."

Dean sends Sam an "are-you-serious?" look and Sam just shrugs sheepishly.

"We do have to keep our grades up you know," Lydia continues. "Not to mention the ridiculous amount of studying we're doing for the exams that are less than two weeks away. And those two-" She gestures at Scott and Stiles, "-have to practice for Lacrosse before they get kicked off the team. So would you mind explaining to us why you felt the need to pull us out of class?"

Neither of them seem to know what to say, both of them caught off guard by how... ordinary Lydia made hers and her friends lives sound. 

"Look, we're sorry," Sam says, ignoring Dean when he slaps his arm and stares at him incredulously. "I know we should have waited until after. But my brother insisted." He sends Dean a pointed look and he just rolls his eyes in response. "I swear we only want to help."

"I'm not sorry," Dean says, looking disgusted at just the thought of it. "And since when do werewolves go to school and actually care about any of this crap?"

Allison raises an eyebrow at him, her head tilting to the side as an innocent smirk appears on her lips. "Oh, didn't Jordan tell you?" Her smirk grows when Sam and Dean look at her, both confused. "We're not all werewolves." 

"Then what the hell are you?" Dean asks, clearly done with this entire situation. "Vampire? Werepire? Another goddamn Hellhound? Gimme something here."

Lydia and Stiles both snicker while Scott just shakes his head, a small smile on his lips. Allison raises an eyebrow at Sam and Dean as she asks, "Werepire? Now that's a new one." She relaxes, her smirk returning. "No, he-" She looks at Scott, chuckling when he gives them a little wave and Stiles leans his arm on his shoulder, "-is a werewolf. Stiles is human and Lydia-"

"We don't quite know what I am. But apparently, I'm something," Lydia cuts in, looking pointedly at Stiles as he rolls his eyes. 

"Great. That's, uh... that's great," Dean forces a tight-lipped smile. His cocks his head to the side, his eyes narrowing as he looks at Lydia. "So, you have no idea what you are but... you're something?" Lydia nods and he turns to Sam, his lips splitting into a grin. "Wow, is it just me or are the supernatural things around here a lot h-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," Sam warns him, looking disgusted as he closes his eyes. When he opens them again, he sends Lydia an apologetic look which she responds to with a simple shrug, like she's used to it. "So, you're a werewolf, you're just a person, you're a banshee and your friend - Parrish - he's a hellhound. What does that make you then?" He asks Allison curiously. 

She smiles and holds out her hand to Sam. "I'm a hunter. Well, more like former hunter I guess." 

Sam raises his eyebrows as he shakes her hand. "Oh, that's... interesting." 

She nods, laughing softly as she releases her grip, letting her hand fall back to her side as she says, "Yeah, it's definitely strange. It was weird enough for a Hunter to be friends with werewolves, never mind an Argent being friends with them."

"Wait," Sam's eyes widen. "You're an Argent?"

"Why do you say that like you know who they are?" Lydia asks him, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. 

"Oh, it's just that, our father - John Winchester, he had this-"

"John Winchester?" Allison's eyes widen as she slowly nods, her posture completely changing from relaxed to tense within a split second. 

Sam's brows furrow at this, glancing at Dean to see if he had just imagined it. But it's clear he hasn't when he sees that Dean is also staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Allison hesitates, trying to choose her words carefully, "-John Winchester isn't exactly a liked person in my family. I've heard a few things about him. And you two."

Sam and Dean's eyebrows both shoot up, turning to each other, both looking as confused and surprised as the other. But before they can question what the hell she's heard about their family, the bell rings.

Scott flinches slightly and Stiles pats his shoulder. It doesn't matter that Scott's been a werewolf for nearly three years now, he still gets caught off guard by the bell. 

Sam and Dean eye him warily and Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"Heightened hearing," He explains. "Bit of a bitch when it comes to school."

"So, when were you..." Sam gestures at Scott, trying to make it obvious without actually saying it. 

However, Stiles jumps in before Scott can answer.  "Look, buddy, you seem like a nice guy," he says, directing it towards Sam. "But you heard the bell, right? We're gonna be late for our next class if you don't let us go and there's a test that we've been studying all week for. So...?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Sam nods, smiling at them apologetically.

They all give some sort of goodbye - Stiles tilting his head, Scott smiling and waving a little while Allison and Lydia kinda just eye them before heading back into the classroom to grab their stuff. 

As they pass by them, heading in the direction of their next class, Stiles pauses and backtracks. Scott notices and lingers, waiting for him. 

"Just for future reference: Don't come to our school to talk to us, like, ever again." He pats Dean's shoulders, his lips pressed together. He turns away from them and catches back up with Scott.

Sam turns to Dean, tilting his head as he nods slowly. "That could have gone worse."

"We are not done here," Dean says, pointing a finger at Sam. "There is something off about those kids." 

He turns and stalks away, making for the Impala and leaving Sam standing in the middle of the hall while students push past him. 

"Great," he says to himself before following after him, sighing as he thinks about all the possible ways this could end badly. The main one being: Dean gets on the wrong side of a bunch of actually quite friendly supernatural creatures. That's not _so_ bad.

\-----------------------------------

Dean slams the Impala door behind him, making Sam roll his eyes as he follows him out of the car. Dean is determined to find out what's going in this town, and according to him, they need to investigate Scott McCall. Sam, however, does not agree. He argues that Scott actually seems pretty nice, especially considering he's a werewolf. But Dean won't listen. 

Sam catches up with him, already at Scott's front door and knocking. Just as he reaches the front steps, the door opens and a young-looking woman with curly brown hair - most likely Scott's mother - stands in front of them. 

"Can I help you?" She asks, her eyebrows drawing together as she glances at Sam.

 "Yes, hi," Dean pulls his badge out of his pocket, smiling in that usual flirtatious way that he does when he wants something. "I'm Agent Elliot, this is my partner, Agent Savage."

"Like from Def Leppard?" The woman asks uncertainly.

Dean's eyes widen a little and he turns to Sam, receiving a shrug before nodding with an awkward grin. "Yeah, I guess." He coughs and looks at her. "Anyway, we're here to talk to your son. Scott?"

Realisation washes across the woman's face before hardening. "You're the hunters." She nods to herself as if it should have been obvious but makes no move to let them in. 

Dean throws his hands up in exasperation and Sam sighs. 

"Does everyone in this town know about the supernatural?" Dean asks, shaking his head. He turns his eyes to the woman as he says, "Look, we just need to find out more about what's going on. We're not here to hurt your son."

"Really?" The woman asks and it's clear she doesn't believe him. "Last time a hunter told me that, he tried to force one of my son's friends to kill him almost right after. So, sorry if I don't trust anything you say."

Sam raises his eyebrows but says, "I swear, we're just here to help. If we could talk to Scott for two minutes-"

"Mom, it's okay." Scott appears next to her, smiling as he glances at Sam and Dean. "I trust them."

"You do?" His mom and Dean ask at the same time, both sounding incredulous. 

Scott chuckles and nods. "I do. Come in."

Scott's mom sighs and stands to the side, pulling the door fully open to let them in. She eyes them as they walk in, making it clear that she still isn't happy about this.

"So," Scott leads them to the living room, gesturing to the couch for them to sit down. They do and Scott sits across on the chair across from them. "What do you want to know?"

There's a moment of silence as Sam and Dean look at each other, wondering why this kid is so willing to talk to them now. 

Sam clears his throat, glancing at Scott's mom before replying, "We just want a better idea of what's going on. How you guys plan to handle a Darach, if that is what you're dealing with."

"Well, we're still not entirely sure about that. Derek - the Alpha, he-"

"Wait," Dean cuts in, holding up a hand. "You're not the Alpha?"

Scott raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "No, I'm just a Beta. Derek's the Alpha." He notices the confusion that passes between Sam and Dean. "Didn't Parrish tell you guys that?"

Sam shakes his head as he says, "No, I mean, he said kind of Alpha but we were just assuming you were, like, the leader." 

"... I'm a sixteen-year-old werewolf. Who would want me as an Alpha?" 

"Hey, we've heard and seen crazier," Dean says. 

"Well, sorry to disappoint." Scott pauses before pulling his phone out of his pocket. "I can call Derek if you want? So you can talk to him?"

Sam meets Dean's eyes and shrugs. He turns back to Scott and smiles, nodding as he says, "Yeah, that would be really helpful."

"Okay." Scott returns his smile and dials Derek's number.

He holds the phone to his ear as he waits for him to pick up. It doesn't take long, Derek's voice coming through the phone, asking, "Scott? What's wrong?"

"So, the hunters that Parrish told us about-"

"What did they do? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

Scott laughs, quickly shushing Derek and reassuring him that they didn't do anything to him and that he's okay. "They just want to talk, Derek. I swear." 

There's silence on the other end and Sam and Dean stare at Scott, silently asking what's going on. 

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Great." Scott hangs up, smiling at them. "He's on his way. Do you want something to eat while you wait?" 

Sam goes to say no but Dean quickly jumps in before he can, "Yeah, that would be great."

Scott smiles again and stands, heading into the kitchen. He glances back at them, telling himself that this wasn't a bad idea, they're not just going to attack him in his home. Besides, not _all_ hunters want to kill him and his friends. He watches them for a few more seconds, talking in hushed whispers as if that's going to make a difference. He can still hear them arguing over whether or not they're doing the right thing, and if they can really trust a werewolf. Scott knows it's going to be difficult, but he needs these two on his side. They might actually be able to help, and right now, Beacon Hills needs all the help it can get. Even if that means working with hunters that are potentially a threat to, not only Scott's but also his friends' lives. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meet The Pack

Sam and Dean aren't sure what to expect. They asked Scott a few basic questions, already knowing Derek Hale's backstory thanks to their dad's journal - something they keep a secret from the teenage werewolf.

His answers are somewhat helpful, filling them in on the simple details, such as how he got turned by Derek's supposedly psychotic uncle. And how said uncle also tried to maul one of his best friends, the red-haired girl they met at the school. And also how the human-sized lizard that was apparently running around the streets just last year was actually one of their friends.

Well, Scott didn't specifically use the word friend, but still. Beacon Hills is just one giant Supernatural mess. Good thing the Winchesters are equipped for things like this. 

Just when Sam and Dean give up asking Scott any questions, already knowing the answers will be weirder than they expect them to be, there's a knock on the front door. Scott immediately seems to relax a little and he gets up from the couch, heading to answer it.

As soon as it's open, the guy from the school who had sassed Dean and seemed a little overly-protective of his friends bounds in, drenched from the pouring rain outside and flashing a grin at Scott before glancing at the brothers sitting on the couch awkwardly watching them. He jerks his head in their direction and shifts to make sure they can't see his face as he lowers his voice to talk to Scott. 

"Why are they here? Did you find anything out about them? Do you know if they're planning on murdering us all when our backs are turned?" 

Scott has to take a second as he tries not to laugh at his best friend's questions and hyperactivity. He shakes his head, moving his hand to Stiles' shoulder. 

"Dude, they've been here like fifteen minutes. I have no idea why they're here other than wanting to talk to the Alpha, who they thought was me, by the way. And thanks for coming over, I was beginning to freak out a little," he adds with a grateful smile.

Stiles snorts and claps Scott's shoulder, moving his arm to hook around him and making Scott drops his own arm to his side. "I'm just glad I got here before they started sacrificing you. And you do give off some very Alpha-like vibes. Y'know, with the whole protectiveness and everyone trusting you and liking you. You could be an Alpha." 

Scott rolls his eyes, grinning and shoves Stiles' side, walking back into the living room and leaving him standing in the hallway before quickly following after him. Stiles eyes Sam and Dean as he passes them to sink onto the arm of the couch in front of them while Scott stands next to him, leaning against the wall behind him. 

"You're Stiles, right?" Sam asks, trying to be polite while Dean just stays quiet, eyes narrow. 

"Yeah," Stiles sends them both a somewhat suspicious look but seems more at ease talking to Sam. "And you two are those hunters who decided it would be a good idea to come and interrogate us while we were at school." He puts on a fake grin and gives them two thumbs up. "Real smart move there. Now if whoever's sacrificing people goes to our school, which is looking very likely, they'll have a good idea who the people trying to stop them are. There's already a possibility of me being the next sacrifice so thanks for making it easier for them."

Dean cocks his head in confusion, "But they're sacrificing virgins. Why would you be a target?"

"Oh my god," Sam mutters in obvious embarrassment as he looks at anything other than his brother or the two boys sat in front of him. 

Stiles clenches his jaw and he glares up at Scott when he snickers, trying to contain his amusement at the situation. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest as he shifts his gaze back to Dean, "Because I'm a virgin, smart-ass. Any other questions? Preferably ones that don't involve my lack of a sex life." 

Dean just seems more confused by his answer, apparently unable to understand how a good-looking sixteen-year-old boy could be a virgin. But when he opens his mouth to continue asking some very invasive and personal questions, Sam elbows him and shakes his head. He sighs but drops it. 

"Dude, stop worrying," Scott says to Stiles, nudging his shoulder lightly with a small grin. "The latest victim wasn't a virgin, remember? And even if you are a target, you've got nothing to worry about. Have you forgotten that your best friend is a werewolf?" He jokes, nudging Stiles again. Stiles rolls his eyes but grins back, seemingly unable to stop himself. 

"Yeah, you're right about the virgin thing," Stiles says. Scott's forehead creases as he asks him a silent question and Stiles explains, "Earlier at the school - Me, Lydia and Deaton went to Harris' classroom. He's missing. And the tests he was grading? They spelled out the word Darach. Deaton sa-" 

Sam cuts Stiles off as he leans forward a little, "Darach? You're sure that's what it said?" Stiles nods, sending him a strange look. "So that is what's sacrificing people then, we were right." He sighs and shakes his head, metaphorical mind cogs whirring. "Darach's are tricky, they're smart and they have powers that are stronger than most supernatural beings. I don't-"

He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the door goes again and Scott doesn't bother to move to get it this time, calling out for the person to come in.

As soon as Derek steps into the house, his eyes narrow and dart to Sam and Dean. He shifts his gaze to Scott and Stiles, relaxing only the slightest bit at seeing them. 

"Scott, are you okay?" He asks.

"Calm down, big bad wolf. He's fine," Dean cuts in before Scott can answer, a tight-lipped smirk on his lips as he stands up. "We were looking for the Alpha of your little pack. The kid here informed us that that would be you. Is that right?" 

Derek glances at Scott before giving a stiff nod, folding his arms over his chest as he eyes Dean up and down, "That's right. So you better tell me why you're here harassing my friends. Again." 

"Oh, so they're your friends?" Dean looks like he's about to say something that will possibly result in Derek going into werewolf mode, but seems to stop himself. His eyebrows draw together in confusion, "Hold on, your friends are a bunch of teenagers in high school? What age are you, twenty-fo-"

"Dean," Sam hisses. He shakes his head at him, silently telling him to shut up before turning to Derek, ignoring the still confused look Dean sends him. "You're the Alpha, right?" Derek nods again, confirming it once more. "We just came here to get some more information. We want to help you and your f-"

"We're not interested," Derek cuts him off before he can finish, his voice cold. "So, now that you have no reason to be here, it would be better for all of us if you leave. Now." He growls the last word, obviously attempting to scare Sam and Dean. 

Scott does his best not to intervene and tell Derek that threatening the hunters that might actually be trying to help isn't exactly the smartest move, while Stiles rolls his eyes, not all that bothered by the situation unfolding in front of him.

"Look here, you overgrown mutt, I d-" 

"Dean!" Sam shouts, his patience with his brother obviously wearing thin. "This isn't what we agreed." 

Dean rolls his eyes, "Oh come on, Sam. You know I don't listen to you when you go into that weird rule-making mode of yours." 

"Yeah, I do. And that's what nearly gets us killed on every case! Because you never listen to me," he says with a little more exasperation than he should probably have and a flash of hurt crossing his face. "Why is it so hard for you to just trust me?"

"Alright, enough." Melissa finally steps in. She had left the room when Scott came back from the kitchen, only going up the stairs so that she was still nearby if Scott needed her. She had been coming back down when Derek walked in and the argument started. 

She crosses her arms, sending them all a stern look, "I may not fully understand what's going on here, but if you want to argue, do it somewhere else. I'm not paying out for repairs because you guys decided to have a supernatural fight in my living room." 

They're all quiet as Melissa stares at each and every one of them, Sam and Derek looking guilty, Dean impressed, and Scott and Stiles a little afraid because somehow Melissa just managed to be scarier than any of the other people in the room. 

It's Scott who speaks up, the only one who's willing to have his mom's attention immediately turn on him, "How about, tomorrow, we go see my boss, okay? He might have the answers you guys are looking for?" He looks questioningly at Sam and Dean, already knowing Stiles will go with him.

It takes a few seconds for them to agree, Dean's attention a little too focused on Melissa and Sam's exasperation returning all over again. But Sam says it's a good idea and Dean very reluctantly agrees, obviously not wanting to but also not wanting Sam to go alone. 

"Alright, now that that's sorted," Stiles claps his hands together, a wide and slightly lopsided grin spreading across his face, "You guys should probably go. Like, right now." He glances at Melissa when he says that last sentence, the stern look still in her eyes. 

They all seem to agree as they begin heading out the front door, leaving Scott and Stiles standing in the hallway with Melissa. She sends them a look that is very familiar to the two boys before walking away and into the kitchen. Scott looks at Stiles, sending him a weak and slightly nervous smile. 

Stiles sighs and claps Scott's shoulder, once again hooking his arm around him, "Yeah, this is gonna be a disaster. And just so you know, Deaton's been keeping a few important bits of information from us this entire time." Scott's eyebrows furrow and Stiles shrugs. "He just said it's a bad habit. If you ask me, there's something suspicious going on with him." 

Scott nods but doesn't say anything, having already had almost this exact conversation with Stiles many times before. Excluding the part about him keeping information from them, of course. Scott wonders if maybe Stiles has a point, maybe they can't trust Deaton as much as he thought they could.

When Scott pulls himself out of his thoughts, he realises that Derek left without so much as a goodbye. He has been acting odd lately and Scott doesn't know why. He pushes it to the back of his mind as he hesitates, his hand hovering next to the door as he looks at Stiles. 

"Dude, it's pouring down out there," Stiles says, his signature grin appearing. "I'll go home later." 

Scott rolls his eyes, knowing he probably won't and will just end up staying over. Not that he minds. He closes the front door, catching one last glimpse of the black Chevy Impala as it pulls away from his house, driving down the street and out of sight. Hopefully things won't go so badly tomorrow. And maybe they can actually get through a day without finding a dead body. Scott doesn't keep his hopes high for that one though.

\-----------------------------------------------

This entire plan is terrible and Dean definitely does not like it. Sam somehow managed to convince him that they really should call it a night and go with Scott to see his boss tomorrow, then they can find out everything they need to know. But things didn't exactly go to plan and Sam and Dean somehow ended up being lead to Derek Hale's loft by Scott and Stiles. 

Within barely two seconds of them being there, an argument starts, voices shouting over each other and let's just say, Sam and Dean's first meeting with the rest of Scott's pack - or Derek's, whoever the Alpha is - isn't off to a great start.

"Why did you bring them here?" Cora snaps, her voice louder than the others. Everyone else goes quiet, their attention turning to her. She completely ignores Sam and Dean, staring at Derek accusingly, "It's bad enough that your friends with that Argent girl, but to allow two hunters here? Right into the middle of your pack?" 

"That's my fault," Scott admits, fully willing to take the blame. "I brought them here because I trust them. And honestly, we need their help."

Cora glares at him, having already made it clear how little she likes him. "You can trust them all you want but that doesn't mean you get to risk our lives or the safety of t-"

"Stop," Derek cuts in, his voice assertive and very fitting for an Alpha, "It's not Scott's fault, okay? I already agreed to give them a chance, so if you want to blame anyone, it's me." She opens her mouth to retort, probably about to agree and say she does blame him, but he doesn't give her the chance.

"We have bigger problems right now and letting ourselves get distracted by this will only help Deucalion and the rest of the Alpha pack with whatever they're planning. " He spares Sam and Dean a begrudging glance, "Scott was right. We might need their help. We can't defeat the Alpha's on our own."

Cora sends him a disgusted look, clearly unimpressed as she shakes her head and turns away from him and the rest of the pack. There's a brief moment as an awkward tension hangs in the air and Sam and Dean exchange glances, neither one quite sure what's going on or if they should say something. However, before they can make a decision, Derek speaks up once again, pretending to be unaffected by the argument with his sister. 

He looks at Scott, raising his eyebrows slightly, "You mentioned something about the Alpha pack?"

Scott nods as he tears his eyes away from Cora, the concern still there but he pushes it down, "Yeah. They're in the penthouse in Allison's building."

"We already know that," Derek says.

Scott raises his eyebrows and Boyd speaks up, "Cora and I followed the twins."

There's a pause as Scott takes this in and Sam and Dean wonder what the hell the Alpha pack is. They thought they were dealing with a Darach, not more werewolves. 

"Then they want you to know," Scott finally says, it being the only logical answer he can think of.

"Or, more likely, they don't care," Peter says.

"Whether they care if we know or not," Derek throws a pointed glance at Peter before turning his eyes back to Scott, "We can't afford to let them make the first move." 

Scott finally notices the map on the table they're all standing around and his eyebrows furrow. "What is this?" 

"Isn't it obvious?" Peter asks. "The schemers are scheming, coming up with a coup de main, better known as a pre-emptive strike." He focuses back on the map, eyes scanning over it. 

Scott looks up at Derek, forehead creasing, "You're going after them?"

"Tomorrow," Derek confirms. He stands up a little straighter, tilting his chin as he says in a firm voice, "And you're coming with us." 

Scott nods in understanding. He would have gone with them anyway. They then start trying to come up with a plan, a way to strike against the Alpha pack. Sam and Dean mostly stand to the side, quietly arguing while most of the pack pretend they can't hear them and instead just focus on making the plan, and some don't even bother to pretend that they can't hear them. Sam is in the middle of telling Dean that he doesn't care what he says, he's going to try and help Scott and the pack in any way he can when he finally tunes back into the pack's conversation, having just overheard the beginning of yet another argument. 

"Why is the default plan always murder?" Scott asks, not even bothering to hide his exasperation. "Just once, can someone try to come up with something that doesn't involve killing everyone?"

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral, do you?" Peter asks as he cocks his head, seemingly confused by Scott. But then he shifts his gaze to Derek, who is very clearly not in favour of doing anything other than killing the Alpha pack. "Not that I disagree with him though."

"I do," Cora jumps in, eyeing Scott with disdain before looking at her brother. "Why do we need this kid?" 

"This kid helped save your life," Derek reminds her sternly. 

Sam ends up tuning their discussion out again after that, turning back to Dean. He keeps his voice low, even though he knows it doesn't make a difference in a room of werewolves. 

"We need to go with them," he says and Dean's reaction is exactly what he expects it to be.

Dean shakes his head. "Nope. No way." He sees the look on Sam's face, the stubborn glint in his eyes that refuses to back down from this. "Sammy, no. We came here to stop people from being sacrificed. This?" He waves a hand in the air, gesturing lazily. "This has absolutely nothing to do with our case. Besides, they're a bunch of werewolves. I'm pretty sure they can handle this themselves." 

"Your brother's right," Derek speaks up, lifting his head to look over at them. Sam turns to face him, eyebrows furrowing as he opens his mouth to protest while Dean just stands there with a smug but also suspicious look on his face. "It's too dangerous for you two to come with us," he explains. "You're both human, bringing you along will only give us more to worry about and more of a risk." 

"But we can help," Sam insists, much to Dean's obvious annoyance. "We've gone up against worse threats before and we're still alive." 

"Are you forgetting 'bout the times we died?" Dean asks him incredulously. 

Sam glares at him. "Not the time." He then turns back to face the pack, ignoring the confused and questioning looks nearly all of them are sending their way. "We can help. We've killed werewolves before, I'm pretty sure killing a few Alphas isn't going to be that hard."

Derek tilts his head to the side, eyebrows drawing together and pretty much the entire pack is wearing a similar expression. Sam supposes it may not have been the smartest idea to remind them that he and Dean are hunters. 

"Maybe we should let them tag along," Peter suggests. "The element of surprise and all that. None of them will be expecting us to bring hunters."

"That's because it's a stupid idea and will probably get us all killed," Cora points out. 

"You don't have to worry," Dean speaks up, drawing their attention to him. "We're not going." He looks at Sam, not giving him the chance to argue. "Simple as that. We're not going, Sam." 

Sam shakes his head and looks away from Dean, clenching his jaw to stop himself from saying something he'll end up regretting later. He walks away and out of the loft, leaving Dean behind. It doesn't matter what Dean or Derek says. The plan that Derek and his pack were coming up with doesn't exactly sound failproof and it's going to be dangerous. 

Sam knows he and Dean have only been in Beacon Hills for a day and the only reason they're still here is for the case that is still to be solved, to stop people from being sacrificed. But for some reason unknown to him, he feels protective of Scott and his friends. And if the plan goes south, Sam wants to be there to help. He's not going to just sit around and let them get hurt. He's going with them, even if he has to get there before them. He's going to be there.


End file.
